bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Birthday Synchronicity
"Episode #10.11" is the eleventh episode of the tenth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on December 15, 2016. Summary Bernadette is taken to the hospital to have her baby. Extended Plot Okay so I don't know if this was already posted. I know ShamyBabbos posted some stuff on her tumblr, but here's word for word what the person who attended the taping said. They said I could share! First of all, from the episode played back, there was a cute moment where Sheldon yells back to Amy (as Leonard is standing outside the door during their fight): "Amy!? Get the Neosporin because someone just got burned. After the door is closed, Amy walks rushes out with it and says, "who got burned? Here it is." Sheldon flirtatiously smiles at her and says, "it's a good thing you're cute." She gets a bashful and almost does a hair flip motion and seemingly goes weak at the knees before returning to the bathroom to put it away. That was worth a mention. Tonight's episode starts with Shamy....I could be wrong but let's go with it. Shamy are in bed. Sheldon is awake and wakes up Amy. She tiredly wakes up and says, "huh?....what is it?" "It's midnight. Happy Birthday," he tells her. She smiles at him, thanks him and turns to the side to grab her glasses off the night stand. She's then scared out of her mind when Sheldon blows one of those party whistle things in her face. She takes it from him and says, "I'll give you that back in the morning," with a smile. Sheldon then reaches towards the floor on the side of the bed and pulls up a gift bag. He says he would have wrapped the gift instead if scotch tape didn't freak him out. Amy makes a comment that she'll add scotch tape on the list with felt and peaches of things that creep him out to touch..... Out of the bag, Amy pulls out a framed MRI scan if Sheldon's brain. She loves it. He points to a part of the brain and says, "do you see how that parts lit? It was because I was thinking about you." Naturally, Amy is melting like you are right now, he goes in for the kiss and after a few moments, Sheldon parts from her and says with a flirty smile, "I guess we're moving on to the annual coitus part of the evening. "Are you sure that's what you want?," Amy asks. "I'm not wearing my come hither pajamas for nothing." He had on some cute red plaid PJs that I don't recall ever seeing him in. They were almost Christmas-y. They start making out again. She lays down and he's lowering his body with hers, still kissing her. His left hand basically to the right of second base (right boob). So during the Shamy make out, Lenny knock on their apartment door and let them know it's time to go to the hospital. "I guess we should stop?" Amy asked him. Sorry, forgetting his response here. Howardette and their two hubbies (LOL;-p) are in the hospital room. Nurse walks in (it's that awesome, funny black nurse we've seen every once in a while since season 1) and says to Bernie, "I see three men here, do you know who the father is or is this some Mama Mia nonsense?" This scenevwas done in a few takes and her jokes would change up a bit. Hilarious. Long story short, Bernie's contractions weren't far enough apart yet and the nurse told her to go home. Next scene I believe is Shamy meeting Lenny on the stairs before heading out. "What took you so long?," Leonard asked Sheldon said something about picking out a celebratory bubble gum cigar (grape flavored). Penny gets a call or a text that it was a false alarm and for them not to go to the hospital yet. I am forgetting what was said next but it was mentioned that it was Amy's birthday and Penny got excited and suggested they all go out and do something together. Of course, Amy would look up to Sheldon, then back at Penny and try to think of some excuse not to gor each thing Penny suggested. Finally, Leonard helped Penny out who was clueless, "They wanna have sex." Penny then smiled of course and said something I can't remember. They all start walking back up to their apartments and Leonard makes a comment that he and Penny should have sex too. Next scene is Howardette and the guys walking into the kitchen. Raj is filming mom and dad to be for the baby, at one point Howard gets annoyed and Raj says, "What? I want her to know...." He spilled the beans of the baby's sex accidentally. Howardette were upset but happy at the same time and then upset again when it was revealed that Raj told Stuart it was a girl before them. Next is Shamy in their apartment. BTW, I noticed their room is newly decorated so yay for that. Consider it a miracle that I noticed. LOL. Amy asks Sheldon if that should continue where they left off. They start kissing but then Amy can tell something was wrong, "Is something wrong, Sheldon?" He explained to her that it no longer felt organic like it did when they were first about to do it. "It just feels forced....like all the movies after the first Pirates Of The Caribbean." Amy understood and agreed, "Yes, the mood has changed." Amy then told him that she has a surprise that maybe csn help and she goes to the bathroom. Sheldon is excited and asks her if it has anything to do with trains. Lenny are in 4A... Leonard comes out of from their bedroom, inhaler in hand (there was a comment he made earlier on the stairs about needing it). Long story short, Lenny start making out when there's a knock on the door. It's Raj who says Howardette kicked him out because of him revealing that the baby is a girl, "Whoops, I did it again!" Raj yells. "Maybe if we stay quiet, he'll go away...." Penny whispers to Leonard. "You're going to have to be quieter than that." Raj yells in a sing song manner. Back to Shamy again... Sheldon has his eyes closed, excited and waiting for Amy to come out. She opens the door in a Harry Potter costume (a robe type thing), she's posing in the doorway of the bathroom, showing some leg to him and says, "Here comes Harry Potter to make things hotter...." or something like that. Sheldon is wide eyed and says, "Wowzers....." She goes back into the bathroom to grab another one for him to wear and tosses it to him. "Ryffindor sleeping with a Hufflepuff this is scandalous!" Sheldon says. They both smile at each other. Sheldon sits back down and notices a tag in the robe. "You naughty girl! You went to The Wizarding World Of Harry Potter without me?" He asked. Amy, thanking he was just being flirty responded, "Yeah...are you gonna punish me?" or something like that and that's when he stood up, genuinely upset that she went without him. "Are you really gonna be mad at me on my birthday?" He immediately softens up and agrees with her and goes to kiss her. They're just about to get into their kissing session until Raj knocks on their door. Amy opens the door, hiding herself mostly because she's in costume. He explained that Lenny kicked him out. Amy gave him some smart remark about how he'll get kicked out of more places in the future or something and slammed the door in his face or something. Don't remember the lines too well, I could have made that up in my head. Bernie's water breaks at some point and we see each group in their cars heading to the hospital. Shamy never got to have sex. Haha. The car with Shamy in it includes Leonard and Penny in the front seat, Sheldon in the back seat behind Penny, Raj behind Leonard and Amy in the middle. I remember everything said but I do remember Amy making a comment about the baby disturbing her sex life, Raj making a comment that it only took Howard five minutes to conceive the baby and saying five was generous . Sheldon replied, "only give minutes? It took us hours (their first time using sex). Penny smirks and looks at Leonard and looks like she wants to laugh as if she knows Leonard can't last that long and if I'm not mistaken, even Raj, with Leonard had a look of being owned on his face. Cutting this shorter: there are a few Howardette scenes while she's in labor, him supporting her, them trying to think of baby names, very sweet. There is a scene with the gang out in the waiting room, discussing all their accomplishments as a group. Raj gets offended because he feels like he's not accomplished anything compared to them. Btw, one of the accomplishments was Shamy living together....in which Sheldon says, "if my mom asks, we sleep in bunk beds..." and pats Amy on the knee. Anyhow, at one point, Raj gets upset and walks out of the waiting room....later, Howard comes out and announced the birth of their daughter, Hallie. They are all so happy for him, he names them Hallie's aunts and uncles and Raj, the Godfather Later, we see them at the baby ward, looking through the window, trying to find Hallie. "Excuse me! I am her Godfather, I think I would know which baby it is better than any of you...." There's a pause and they all turn their heads at the same time towards a baby who basically is crying like Howard's mother spoke . "It's that one." Raj says. Next scene is Shamy coming up the stairs. Sheldon wearing the robe Amy bought him and a wizard wand in hand and Amy wearing a Wizarding World Of Harry Potter baseball cap and zip up sweatshirt. They arrive at 4B, happy with the fun day they had and the birth of Hallie. Apparently they went to the amusement park after the baby was born. Sheldon suggests they engage in, "hanky-ess hanky-ess (mimicking a spell)" "Really?? I thought you'd be tired." Amy replied as she unlocks the door. "I saw a magical train and reported a guy for cutting in line. If that's not foreplay. I don't know what is." He then points the wizard want at her shooing her into the apartment and he quickly enters after her. The end. Something else I forgot about this scene (before they got interrupted by Raj) is Sheldon made a comment, "well, I'll just soldier through."....meaning even though he wasn't horny right that second, he was going to do it a anyway because it was her birthday. That's when she said that maybe her surprise can help. Also, he called Amy a Foxy Tea Kettle after she asked, "now where were we?" He said something like, "we were kissing like two randy teenagers and your nose made a slight whistle." She said, "I'm sorry...(about her nose whistle)" and that's when he smiled and told her it was okay and called her the first thing. As always, that's not everything in the episode but I hit most if the good points. Glad you had a good time & enjoyed yourself. Any bts? (Sorry for being greedy Thanks Maddie http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/6647-spoilers-discussion-season-10/?page=172 Credits * Guest starring: ** ??? as Baby Wolowitz (F). * Teleplay: To be entered. * Story: To be entered. Notes *'Title Reference:' To be entered. *Taping date: November 22, 2016 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx December 2016. *This episode aired in Canada on December, 2016. Critics To be entered. Trivia * One year of Amy having and Sheldon may "give it to her" again. * Bernadette gives birth to her baby. Quotes To be entered. Gallery Cast8.jpg|Opening photo. CAR.png|Season 9 joy ride. AmySF.png|Set selfie. PH1.png Kev1.png Category:Season 10 Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Raj Category:Amy Category:Lenny Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Series 10 Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:2016 Episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Stubs Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:2016 Category:December Episodes Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Series 10 episodes Category:Penny has a job Category:Penny has long hair Category:Baby Wolowitz Category:December Category:December 2016 Category:The Apartment Building Category:Apartment 4A Category:Apartment 4B Category:Winter Episodes Category:Winter 2016 Category:Sheldon and Leonard's apartment Category:Penny's Apartment Category:Possible Shamy coitus Category:Winter Category:The Hofstadters Category:The Hofstadter family Category:The Wolowitzs Category:Winter episodes Category:Stuart Category:Stuart Appearance (Season 10) Category:Christopher Lloyd Category:Baby Wolowitz being born